Roommates
by Endings Matter Most
Summary: 004: Riku blinked. "All of this… is coming from shopping for a microwave?" -a collection of axel x riku.
1. worst idea

Roommates

* * *

_axel/riku  
__Endings Matter Most  
_disclaimer: Yep. Don't own this. Shocker, I know. And here you all thought I was legit Nomura.  
_**A/N:**_ So… I am always getting these AkuRiku ideas. So here is where I'm going to put a lot of them. The AkuRiku fanfiction is seriously lacking. Gotta fix it.  
**© square enix**

* * *

Morning-afters are difficult.

Riku blinked, opening his eyes to the too-bright sun shining in the large window to his dorm room. He had a bitter taste in his mouth and he was sluggish – which was the biggest hangover he ever had. Oh no… his head was throbbing a bit. Okay he had way too much to drink last night if his head was hurting.

That's when he noticed he was too low to the ground. His bed was bunked and he was definitely _not_ in his bed. As he became more aware, he felt an arm draped around his chest and a body pressed up against his side. A very _naked_ body against _his_ very naked body. Riku turned his head slowly and was met with a face-full of brilliant red hair.

Especially a morning after with a _roommate_.

Well this answered a few questions. Why wasn't he in his bed? Because he was in Axel's bed. Why was he in Axel's bed? Because they must have had sex. Why was his head throbbing? Because he blacked out last night and somehow alcohol had convinced him it was fucking fantastic idea to fuck his roommate.

Perfect.

"Axel," Riku tried to say. His voice was a little raspy so he tried again, "_Axel_." The redhead stirred a bit, only pulling a bit closer to the silveret in his sleep. Riku puffed air out in frustration. "Axel, wake up you fucker!"

"Mmm… five more minutes," Axel groaned, nuzzling his face into Riku's neck. Riku's temper spiked a bit at that and he wiggled his arms up between his body and Axel's face, shoving the older man away. "Hey!"

"Stop touching me," Riku spat at him.

Axel made a face, his eyes still closed as his head fell onto the pillow. "If I had a nickel for every time I heard _that_, I'd be—" He cut off abruptly, snapping his head up and his eyes popping open. "Riku, what the hell are you doing in my bed?"

Riku glared at him as he watched realization crept onto Axel's expression. "Oh shit…" he muttered.

"Oh shit is _right_," Riku growled, throwing the blanket away from him as he swung his legs over Axel's bed. He scanned the room for his pants, and saw they were on the other side of the room. Jesus Christ.

As Riku stood to retrieve his pants he heard Axel chuckle. "Nice ass, 'Ku."

Riku almost spun around and hit the redhead for using that nickname, but thought better of it at the last second. He stepped into his pants and only as he buttoned them did he turn to glare at the other man. "Well _you_ look like shit," he said.

It was true. Axel looked like hell. His hair was a mess and his face looked drained. "Can you stop yelling at me?" Axel asked, flopping back over to cover his ears. "I _feel_ like shit. How can you not? You drank more than me!"

Riku shook his head and didn't answer. First, _no one_ drank more than Axel. Second, Riku could hold his alcohol very well and his body, apparently, didn't do hangovers. "Do you remember what happened at all?" he asked, leaning against the ladder that went up to his bed.

Axel shook his head. "No I—" he stopped and leaned over his bed. "I'm gonna barf. Riku, I'm going to barf."

Riku lurched up from the ladder, snatching the trashcan by Axel's desk. He threw it underneath the man's face just in time for Axel to heave up whatever contents were in his stomach. The silveret grimaced and set the can down, moving his hands to comb red hair back from the onslaught of sick that was happening. This wasn't the first time he'd had to hold Axel's hair back. This man could not hold his alcohol and had the _worst_ hangovers of all time.

He sighed as Axel began to only dry heave. "You done?" he asked.

The redhead held up a finger, keeping his head firmly over the can. For a few seconds he stayed that way, and then he spit, pulling back. "Yeah… okay yeah I'm done," he nodded, moving to rest his head on his pillow.

"I'm taking it that you _don't_ remember what happened then," Riku frowned.

Axel shook his head. "I remember the party. And I remember drinking. And… yeah that's it." He glanced at Riku. "I have to pee."

Riku blinked at him. "Fuck you."

So they had to make a trip down the hall to the bathroom (not before finding the redhead some pants). Axel wasn't doing his best as supporting himself, and Riku was not fond of the idea of helping a grown ass man relieve himself. "What's the big deal, princess?" Axel asked cheekily. "You just saw it a few seconds ago and _obviously_ there must not have been much complaining about it last night."

Riku almost dropped him right there in the middle of the hallway.

When they got back to the room, Axel flopped down onto the bed and then groaned. "That was a bad idea. I should not have done that," he said, rubbing his head.

Riku sighed and opened one of his drawers, pulling out a few ibuprofen pills and handing them to Axel. "I think we still have some Eggos left." He opened the mini fridge, flipping the place for the freezer. He pulled out the box and emptied two Eggo waffles onto a plate, tossing them into the microwave. He turned back to the redhead only to dart forward and cover his mouth. "Do _not_ take those before you eat something, you idiot. It'll make you sick."

Axel moved his head away and poked his lips out in one of his 'manly pouts'. "But my heaaaad," he moaned.

"Unless you want to barf again and feel worse than you already do, fucking _wait_. I don't want to have to take care of you more than I already am." Riku turned back to the microwave as it beeped and shoved the plate of heated food into Axel's hands.

"I don't understand why you are acting like this is the worst situation you could've gotten into," Axel shrugged, taking a big bite out of one of the waffles. "So what? We fucked. It's not a big deal, 'Ku."

"_Stop_ calling me that," Riku growled, plopping down onto the futon that was placed under his bunked bed. "Axel we're _roommates_. And unless you forgot, you kind of suck—"

"Yeah I do," he interrupted with a smirk.

"_Shut up_." Riku glared at his roommate.

"Oh lighten _up_, Riku! It's just _sex_." He shot a smirk to the silveret, one of his cheeks full of food. "And when you think about it, it's kind of convenient."

"Convenient?" Riku deadpanned.

Axel nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yeah I mean, _obviously_ I'm sexy." He gestured to himself. "And I mean, you're not so bad looking yourself," he grinned.

Riku scoffed. "You are such a bastard."

"_What I'm saying_," Axel continued pointedly, "is that fuck buddies are convenient. Fuck roommates are better."

Riku blinked. "I'm sorry. But that sounded a hell of a lot like you were saying we should fuck sober."

Axel shrugged and swallowed the last bit of his first waffle. "I'm a _guy_, Riku. I get horny and there is not always another gay guy that wants to help me relieve my needs." He smirked. "I just got lucky and got this hot roommate who is _also_ into guys. And now the line of fucking has been crossed," he shrugged again, "so I say we keep on truckin'."

Riku shook his head. This was ridiculous. "You do realize that we _live together_, right?"

"_Exactly_," Axel pointed at him, his mouth full of food. "So we don't even have to call each other."

"Axel, we aren't friends," Riku said bluntly.

"Well then we don't have a friendship to fuck up, do we?" he retorted, downing the last of his waffle. "Fuck, I'm thirsty."

Riku threw him the water bottle that was sitting on his desk almost immediately. "Take your damn medicine," he glowered.

Axel grinned and chugged some of the water before popping the pills into his mouth and swallowing those too. "I would just like to point out, that you haven't said _no_."

Riku paused. He hadn't. And it _wasn't_ because he thought it was a good idea. This was one of the _worst_ ideas he'd ever heard – and he was a friend to Sora, so he heard plenty. But Axel had a point. It was a bit harder to have any kind of relief when he shared a room with someone – and a public shower was a _big_ no. And it wasn't like there was a plethora of gay guys or single girls – single girls looking for a quick hook up anyway – around.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have _me_ to get you off, instead of trying to do it silently while I'm asleep?" Axel egged him on, seeing Riku thinking.

Riku glared. "I do _not_ do that."

Axel laughed. "It's just masturbating, Riku. All guys have to do it."

"_Do you_ touch yourself while I'm sleeping?" Riku shot back.

"_No_," Axel replied. "What do you take me for? Some kind of pervert?"

Riku rolled his eyes and shook his head. "This might be the worst idea I've ever heard."

Axel sighed and wiggled off the bed. He went to stand in front of Riku, a bit too close for the silveret's taste. "Look, this is just about fucking. Just two guys that might need a quickie in between classes."

"In between classes—" Riku started to say but was abruptly cut off by Axel slamming his lips down onto his. Startled, Riku didn't respond and before his brain had a chance to catch up, the redhead was pulling away.

"Just fucking, Riku," Axel continued. "It doesn't have to be nice. It doesn't have to be the best. It can _just_ get us off, and that'll be all we need." Lips on lips again, Axel's tongue pressing against Riku's closed mouth. "No strings. Just sex. It isn't hard. It's just physical. And considering," Axel ran his hands up Riku's bare arms and chest, "_these_ muscles, I'd say you are _pret_ty good at the physical."

Riku pursed his lips. "Are you still drunk?"

Axel shrugged, and then grabbed Riku's forearms to turn him towards an empty wall. He pushed the silveret up against it, pressing his body to Riku's. "Maybe," he allowed. "But I don't think I could ever be drunk or hung-over enough to _not_ enjoy sex."

Then his lips were back on Riku's, nudging the shorter male's mouth open. For a few moments, it was just Axel's lips and tongue working against an immobile Riku. But when the redhead's hands trailed over Riku's body, one going down to dip into his jeans, Riku forgot that this was _the worst_ idea and moved back.

* * *

_-end._

_And this is the first of many. Requests are welcome!_


	2. staking a claim

Roommates

* * *

_axel/riku  
__Endings Matter Most  
_disclaimer: Yep. Don't own this. Shocker, I know. And here you all thought I was legit Nomura.  
_**A/N:**_ Here's another one. Jealous Axel is just too adorable.  
**© square enix**

* * *

Now, it's not that Axel was jealous.

The redhead narrowed his eyes at the pair across the courtyard. Riku was relaxed in a chair across from a tall brunet – Axel didn't refer to that man by his name, opting just for _The RA_. Riku pointed to something on the paper in front of The RA, relaxed as always. He nodded with a small smile, to which The RA beamed at. But keep in mind that _Axel was not jealous_.

He just _really_ wanted to punch The RA's fucking head off.

Axel glowered at the two of them, steam practically rolling off him as The RA continued to talk to Riku long after it seemed the tutoring session ended. Well that was just not okay, but it seemed _just peachy_ to Riku. The silveret didn't seem to add much to the conversation, but he certainly wasn't attempting to stop The RA. Axel was perfectly content on just watching and fuming silently before this fucking RA reached over and touched Riku's arm.

The redhead made a sound that resembled a squawk and a growl before standing abruptly and stalking off. A few people around him gave him strange looks but fuck if he cared. He stormed all the way back to their building, ignoring the hello that someone threw him – probably Demyx – and slammed the door to his room. He plopped down on his bed, glaring at the wall.

No_. Axel was not jealous._

And _no_, he was not suspicious when Riku didn't show up for another two hours.

Riku opened the door to the room, throwing his bag on his desk chair before flopping down onto the futon under his bed. He leaned back against it, resting his head on the back. "Hey," he breathed.

Axel glared at him, even though the other's eyes were closed and not on him. "Where have you been?" he fired back. Again: _not jealous_, _not suspicious._

The younger man peeked an eye open at him. "Well I was at class. Then I was studying. Then I had to tutor Kevin," _The RA_, Axel corrected him silently, "but he talked to me for a little bit afterwards. Y'know he doesn't like you much," Riku grinned.

Axel pursed his lips. "Well I don't like _him_ either."

"He did apologize about the notes he left under our door though. He was really awkward about it, too." Riku leaned his head back against the futon again, his eyes falling shut. "Um… Then we grabbed some dinner and now I'm back."

There was a pause. "You were with him," Axel said slowly. "For _two_ hours."

He shrugged. "I guess. I don't know. He wouldn't stop talking and I got hungry, so we went to eat." The silveret looked at him. "Why do you even care?"

Axel's eyes widened a bit. "I don't," he said almost immediately. They'd established that they weren't friends, right? That they had no friendship to fuck up and this was completely unattached. So no… Axel didn't care. Axel wasn't jealous. Axel wasn't suspicious.

"Did you fuck him?" It slipped out before Axel could stop it.

Riku paused. The younger man didn't look like he'd been fucking… didn't smell like sex… didn't even have that shimmer that barely passed as an afterglow. But he was also exceptionally good at lying.

They were free to fuck other people. Free to see and date and do whatever they wanted. The sex they had was convenient – nothing more. So the question obviously came from curiosity. Axel had fucked other people since starting this with Riku. He'd just fucked someone…

_It's been a month since you had sex with someone else,_ his mind said sardonically.

True. He'd only screwed around with two other people since Riku. He was just lazy. He didn't want the task of seducing someone else when he had a live-in fuck, right? Why use all the extra effort?

_You like him_, the Jiminy Cricket in his head told him.

What was there to like? He and Riku didn't exactly get along. They were civil, but they didn't hang out outside their room.

_For one, he's awesome at sex and he's gorgeous. Two, it doesn't really matter does it? You like all the parts of him that you didn't like before._ This Jiminy was not really family-friendly, was he? _You just like him_.

"It doesn't really matter," Riku said with a shrug, switching to sit at his desk and pulling some book from his bag. "I have some homework to do."

Axel growled and stood up, sliding his hand across Riku's desk to dislodge his books. Ignoring the irritated _HEY_ Riku gave him, he grabbed the other male's chair and spun it around. He slammed his hands on either side of the seat of the chair, moving down to eye level.

"_Did. you. fuck. him_?"

Axel's voice was deadly, his eyes turned to stone, staring right into Riku's.

"It doesn't matter, you asshole," Riku repeated stubbornly, glaring back without a second's hesitation or shying away from the redhead's tone.

"Answer the damn question, princess," Axel hissed, using his choice nickname.

"_No_."

Axel snarled and slammed his lips to Riku's. He bit down hard on the silveret's bottom lip, his hand going to unbuckle the other's pants and dip a hand past the waistband. Riku tried pulling away, but Axel pushed forward, keeping their lips together. His roommate reached his hands up to the redhead's chest to push him away but as Axel's hand tightened around his arousal he moaned instead and his fingers curled around the fabric of the shirt.

Axel pulled back slightly, working his hand underneath Riku's pants as the other's head fell to his shoulder as he groaned. The redhead bit his fuck-mate's ear before growling into it, "Did you fuck him?"

Riku's hands that were in his shirt went to lace behind Axel's neck as he thrust his hips up into the man's hand. "_No_," he groaned, rolling his head to bite Axel's neck.

"Are you lying to me, princess?" Axel's fingers tightened threateningly.

"Hnnn-noo!" Riku gasped.

"Who else have you fucked since I fucked you?" Axel continued.

"F-fuuck," Riku moaned, switching to wrap both of his arms around the redhead's shoulders. "I don't—aahshiit—remember their names," he said, his head falling back and exposing his neck.

Axel took full advantage and licked up it, biting back a moan at the way the noises Riku made vibrated against his tongue. "_How many_?"

It took Riku moment to respond, all that was coming out of his mouth being groans of pleasure. He shook his head adamantly after a few seconds, gasping out, "I don't know."

"_Guess_," Axel threatened, his thumb sliding over the head.

"F-five?" Riku supplied after another few moments. "Maybe… aah fuck goddammit… more."

_Five_. Five people. _Maybe more_. It was clear that Riku didn't care about him. Riku didn't like Axel. Of course he didn't, why would he? Axel bit his lip before sucking on the silveret's neck. The redhead hooked a hand onto Riku's pants and pulled them down, exposing him. Axel wanted to stake a claim to the other male – he was never any good at sharing. The RA had better back off; otherwise he'd have Axel to answer to.

As Riku came with a shout of _Axel's_ name, it made him feel a bit more at ease, even if he did have a ridiculous hard-on now.

Axel growled and bit down once more on Riku's lip before shoving him away. Riku gasped and sat there, breathing heavily and coming down from his orgasm. "_Fuck_," Riku breathed. "What the hell, Axel?"

Axel didn't answer him. He felt a bit stupid now. Riku hadn't even fucked The RA and he was acting like a jealous boyfriend. _It's because you _like_ him,_ his mind told him.

What if he did? It didn't matter. They were just fucking. And speaking of fucking…

"Will you just shut up and let me fuck you?" Axel said, advancing on him again.

Riku's eyes glazed over. "Homework," he pointed out.

Axel flashed a shit-eating grin. "I can fuck you fast." Riku blinked and took a deep breath, but Axel could see an arousal already beginning. "Your silence is a 'yes' in my book," Axel smirked. He connected their lips and Riku moved back. Axel grabbed his shirt and pulled him up off the chair to turn him around and slam the other against the wall.

_No_, Axel was not jealous. It was just by chance that he'd slammed Riku up against the wall next to The RAs room and fucked the silveret hard and _loud_. They fucked until Axel was satisfied that the silveret wouldn't be seeking anyone else out to fuck for at least awhile. And Riku called out _his_ name over and over again, enough times for _The RA_ to know that even if they were only fucking, Axel was staking a claim.

* * *

_end._


	3. moving

Roommates

* * *

_axel/riku  
__Endings Matter Most  
_disclaimer: Obviously I own this. That's why I write fanfiction.  
_**A/N:**_ If you guys have something you'd like to see, let me know. I'll do my best to write it!  
**© square enix**

* * *

"Axel _jesus christ_."

"Oh shit! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Axel fell to the floor and scrambled to get the box that had fallen off Riku's foot. The silveret dropped the floor when it had been moved, slapping Axel's hands away as he pulled his shoe off.

"You're going to kill me," Riku said.

"I'm _sorry_," Axel repeated. "My hand slipped."

"Yeah I bet." Riku grimaced as he touched his toes. "I should make you kiss my damn foot better."

Axel made a face. "I'm not kissing your stinky feet."

Riku glared at him before throwing his foot in Axel's general direction. "I'm not the one dropping boxes on people. I should get a reward."

The redhead pushed Riku's leg away. Riku took it back and resumed examining his foot. "If you want a reward, I'll just blow you." He smirked and said, "I've put a lot of things in my mouth for you, Riku. But your foot will not be one of them."

"You're disgusting," Riku replied without looking up. "Now go get me some ice."

Axel got up. "Lucky for you I turned on the fridge when we got here. You're _welcome_."

The younger one gaped up at the other's retreating back. "You turned that on for your damn orange juice because you didn't want it to be _warm_."

"_And_," Axel called back from the kitchen; "I put your frozen lemonade in here. So _you're welcome_."

"I didn't ask you to buy that," Riku pointed out as the man came back carrying some ice in a dishrag they'd already unpacked.

Axel grinned and leaned down, nuzzling their noses together for a second before he got pushed away. "You didn't have to," he said, stealing a kiss. "You're welcome."

Riku rolled his eyes and gave up, snatching the ice that Axel dangled in front of his face. Axel plopped back down on the floor, watching as Riku put the ice on his foot. He hissed, but held the cold there.

The two of them had lasted one semester at the dorms before they'd gotten fed up with it. Riku had distaste for living in such close, and loud, quarters with other people. He'd given up and started looking for somewhere else to live. Considering it would be cheaper with two people, he'd asked Axel to move in with him. The redhead took to the idea very easily, and they'd found a place.

All in all, Riku was satisfied with the way it was all turning out.

Except for his damn foot.

When Riku hissed again Axel said, "Oh c'mon 'Ku." And that nickname. Riku hated that nickname. "It can't be that bad."

"Oh, okay. I'll just drop a really fucking heavy box on _your_ foot and see how you feel," Riku retorted. "I'll tell you now, Axel, it _doesn't feel good_."

Axel rolled his eyes and hoisted himself up. He yanked Riku up into his arms, the silveret squawking for a second before hitting the redhead's chest. The man ignored Riku's protests and dropped him on the couch, which had been the first thing to be dragged inside. He propped Riku's legs up on the couch, sitting down in front of them.

"You are such a _baby_," Axel smirked, lowering his head to look at Riku's foot. "It's not _so_ bad but…" The redhead pressed his lips against the top of Riku's toes. The silveret's eyes went wide. "Better?" Axel asked.

Riku was torn between being _completely_ grossed out or… oddly touched.

Axel's lips went back down and kiss his ankle. His foot was set down as Axel moved up Riku's leg. Riku felt his lips part and his breath sped up as the redhead continued moving up. When a kiss was planted on his hips, Riku sucked in a breath. The other grinned up at him, his hands going to the couch on either side of Riku.

"How's the pain?" Axel breathed against Riku's lips.

Pain? Oh. Riku had forgotten about it. "Painful," he breathed back stubbornly.

Axel smirked knowingly. "Hm. I guess I'll have to do a better job." He pressed hips lips slowly to Riku's. "How's that?"

"You just kissed my foot with that mouth," Riku responded.

Axel rolled his eyes and pushed their lips together again. The silveret kissed back anyway, letting Axel's tongue slide into his mouth before pushing his in the other's mouth instead. He bit down on Axel's bottom lip, his hands moving to wrap around Axel's neck.

Just as the redhead was starting to rotate their hips together, Riku broke away from the kiss with a yawn. Axel bit down on the inside of his lips to keep from breaking out into a huge smile. "You tired, princess?" he managed.

"Fuck off," Riku said, at the end of the yawn. He blinked. "Mm… maybe a bit. We need to set up our beds though."

Axel rolled his eyes. Riku always established a separation between them. They would sleep together all the time – and not just in a "sexual" way. They'd actually sleep together, and that was something the redhead had grown to really like doing. He didn't like sleeping alone, and he had hunch that Riku didn't either.

"Don't be an idiot. We'll sleep on the couch." Axel pushed himself up onto his knees, leaning back a bit to get two pillows from the ground. He handed one to Riku before settling on to the second one on Riku's chest.

"Asshole," Riku scowled. "Do you think I can sleep like this?"

"Yeah, I think you can," Axel said, punctuating the statement by adjusting himself to be more comfortable on Riku's chest.

The silveret rolled his eyes and threw the pillow behind his head. The huge yawn that followed made his decision for him. "Fine…" he agreed, situating himself underneath the other. "But beds first thing in the morning."

Axel let out a single laugh. "Yeah okay, princess. We can even test them out."

Riku chuckled lightly but didn't respond.

Axel fell asleep first. Riku listened to the steady breathing of his friend, falling asleep slowly. Yes… everything was going to work out very well.

* * *

_end._

_I know. I skipped through the timeline. I'll probably do a bit of exploring of both. There's the dorm part of their relationship, and then the apartment. I prefer writing for the apartment rather than the dorms, even if Kevin is interesting to explore. But by the time they move into their apartment there is more to their relationship other than sex. They are legitimate friends who sometimes kiss and have sex, and that's loads of fun to write. So I'll be writing both. And some other AU situations might sneak in not on the dorm/apartment timeline, and _maybe_ some in-game stuff. KH3D is out and such so I wouldn't feel as bad finally writing something I've been dying to explore._

_Until then, send some requests!_


	4. microwaves

Roommates

* * *

_axel/riku  
__Endings Matter Most  
_disclaimer: This is fanfiction. Go elsewhere for canon.  
_**A/N:**_ This was a request from xxtwentysix. I got an idea for it immediately so I had to write it. As a side note, I don't know if any of you knew but I have this huge head canon that Riku _cannot_ cook. So keep that in mind.  
**© square enix**

* * *

"This one?" Axel asked, pointing to a tiny purple microwave.

Riku gave him a look. "Seriously?"

Axel stuck out his lips in one of his 'not-pouts'. "It's in our price range and it's _purple_, Riku. So yes, I'm serious."

"No." Riku moved away, continuing down the row. "We are not going to have a purple microwave, Axel. No."

"But you love purple," Axel protested.

"_Not for a kitchen appliance_," Riku snapped, leaning over to inspect the description for a standard black microwave.

Axel huffed. "Well we wouldn't _be_ in this situation if you hadn't _exploded_ our other one." He moved past the one Riku was looking at. "I don't want that one, it's too small."

Riku glared at the back of Axel's head. "I didn't _explode _it," he grumbled, straightening. "And the purple one was smaller than this, you idiot."

"I don't care," Axel said stubbornly. "It's too small to not be purple."

The silveret rolled his eyes. "Are you going to act like this for the rest of the time we're here, because we can go and I'll just come back and pick the microwave out myself."

"Yeah, like I would trust you to pick out the microwave," Axel said, turning back to him. "You're the one that doesn't know anything about kitchens and cooking. Riku you put the popcorn in the microwave for _forty minutes_."

Riku frowned. "I _hit the wrong button_, Axel!"

Axel opened his mouth to respond when one of the employees walked up. It was a nice looking girl with red hair and a few freckles. She awkwardly started to walk away before deciding against it and just asking, "Do you guys need help with something?"

Riku glared at Axel for another moment before turning to the girl. "Yeah we're looking for a microwave," he said.

"Yeah, genius, she sees that," Axel grumbled, crossing his arms.

The girl, Caty, smiled politely at them and said, "What kind of microwave are you looking for?"

"One that is Riku-proof because he doesn't know how to use one," Axel interjected.

The other male ignored the redhead, keeping his attention on the girl. "A decent size, at the cheaper side of the prices. Somewhere between seventy-five and one twenty would be good."

She nodded and directed them to a different area of the aisle. "I think this one here might be a good choice for you. Is silver an okay colour?"

"Does it come in purple?" Axel asked.

"Ignore him," Riku smiled politely. "Yeah silver is great."

Caty gave him a sweet smile, quirking her shoulder at him. "Silver is a good colour," she smiled.

Axel frowned. Oh hell no, this bitch was not coming onto Riku right now.

"The microwave is only about one hundred," she continued. "It isn't complicated and the buttons are really easy. The way it cooks things is really even too. This is actually the microwave I have at home."

"I bet you say that about all of these," Riku replied, smirking a bit.

The employee laughed. "You're welcome to come and see for yourself," she smiled. "This really is the one I have at home. I like it a lot. I've had it for a few years now."

Axel narrowed his eyes. He wanted a different microwave but… "Or, we could just buy this one and have it in our own apartment so we wouldn't have to go and see yours." He gave her an overly polite smile, invading Riku's personal space so that their shoulders were touching.

She nodded. "Or you could do that," she said. "It's not a bad choice, I promise. If you aren't satisfied with it you can just come back and complain about me." She lifted her nametag a bit from her shirt. "Caty."

Riku nodded. "I doubt that'll be a problem. But I think I'm done microwave shopping. I'm sold on this one."

"Great! I'll go and get it from the back." As she walked by her hand reached out to grip Riku's upper arm and Axel just about slapped her wrist.

Axel grabbed Riku's arm. "I don't want this microwave," he seethed.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Well too bad because it's the one we're getting."

The redhead poked his lips out in another 'not-pout' and dropped Riku's arm. "I don't trust her."

The other blinked at him. "Are you being serious right now? It's a _microwave_, Axel." When Riku was answered with a mumble he grit his teeth. "_What_, Axel?"

"_She was flirting with you_," the redhead snapped.

Riku paused and stared at him for a moment. "So?"

"_So_, I don't like when other people flirt with you…" Axel started out strong and then dropped his voice, feeling stupid.

Riku licked his lips. "Axel…"

"Yeah, yeah," the redhead waved him off. "I know. We're just friend, we're allowed to see other people, blah blah. But maybe I don't want to." He crossed his arms and looked away from Riku. "Maybe I just want to be with you and _maybe_ I just want you to be with me. Why haven't we talked about _that_? Why is it that every time anything comes up you just throw that at me? Maybe I want to talk about that, Riku!"

Riku blinked. "All of this… is coming from shopping for a _microwave_?"

Axel frowned. "You're completely missing the point here."

The younger male opened his mouth to respond when Caty walked back up, rolling a shopping cart with the microwave box. "And here it is," she smiled. "If you follow me up to the front counter I'll check you out."

"Yeah I know, you've been doing it the whole time," Axel muttered.

She blinked and looked over at Riku, who just shook his head. "Ignore him, he's being an idiot. You lead the way."

Axel stood to the side, grinding his teeth together as Riku handled buying the microwave. The girl was smiling and watching him the whole time and Axel hated it. It was like Kevin all over again, but this time it was _Caty_. Fucking bitch… Didn't she see that he and Riku were… well…

When they got in the car to drive home, Axel still hadn't said another word. Riku didn't say anything either. It was silent until, "Riku what are we?"

Riku glanced at him as he turned around to see behind the car as he backed out. "Humans?"

"You know that's not what I mean," Axel deadpanned, not amused.

Riku sighed as he straightened the car out and drove to the exit. "Yeah well I've answer that question before, Axel. Why do you keep asking?"

"Because I want the answer to change," he replied bluntly.

Riku stopped the car at the exit, unable to turn and look at the redhead. "Let's just… go home."

Axel sighed. Riku wasn't going to talk about it. Riku would never talk to him about this and it was _frustrating_. But Axel was realizing the extent of his feelings for Riku and the reasons he reacted the way he did when someone flirted with the other boy or when Riku wouldn't answer questions like this.

"Riku I want to talk about it now," Axel said firmly.

"Well I _don't_, Axel," Riku snapped. "We went out and bought a fucking _microwave_. Since when is that cause to have a conversation about this?"

"Because this isn't something people _do_, Riku!" Axel threw his hands in the air. "Fuck friends don't just up and move in together like it's nothing. Fuck friends don't sleep in the _same bed_ the majority of the time. Jesus Christ, Riku, we are basically in a relationship! We're basically boyfriends—"

Riku slammed the brakes on the car. The street was empty and Riku turned to Axel, a finger raised. "We're _friends_, Axel. And just because we fuck or we sometimes sleep together or because we live together… that _doesn't_ mean that we are… _together_."

"Then what _does_ it mean?" Axel challenged. When Riku's jaw clenched and he looked away, eyes focused on the road again as he drove Axel heaved a breath. "Why are you so scared of being in a relationship? What about this scares you, Riku?"

The silveret didn't answer. He didn't acknowledge anything the redhead said.

Axel sighed heavily and sat back in his seat. "We bought a microwave together," he muttered.

There was a long pause between that. "We're roommates," Riku said quietly. "And just… I don't know how to be more than that."

The redhead rolled his eyes as they came to a stop at the red light before their turn into the apartments. "We already _are_ more than that, Riku. Friends are more than roommates. But also…" He reached over, gently taking the other's face in his hands, turning it so that their lips could press together.

It took Riku a moment to move back, but they were quickly holding onto each other, their lips against the other's and tongues tangling. It was actually Axel that backed out first, still holding Riku's face. "…also I think we're a little more than friends," he finished his earlier sentence, breathing hard.

Riku took a deep breath before dropping his hold on Axel. The light was green now and he drove forward, taking the next right to their building. The redhead could see the male's jaw clenching and unclenching.

"Maybe," Riku finally allowed, parking the car. He glanced at Axel before opening his door and getting out. "Maybe…"

That was good enough for him because behind that maybe, Axel heard a yes.

* * *

_end._

_Again, this was a request from xxtwentysix. Axel and Riku can't even go out and normally shop for a microwave. They are just special pancakes._


End file.
